1. Field of The Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of toothbrush sterilizers and, more particularly, to a dry heat sterilization chamber for toothbrush bristles.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Recent medical studies indicate that lingering sore throats and other bacterial infections can be traceable to bacteria found on toothbrushes. Additional studies further indicate that viral infections may be transmitted via toothbrushes as well. Moreover, it has been found that even new toothbrushes have been found to be contaminated with bacteria so that frequent replacement of a toothbrush may not be the obvious solution to solving this problem.
Toothbrush sterilizers are known. Typically, the conventional toothbrush sterilizer uses ultra-violet lamps to illuminate a large cavity where multiple toothbrushes can be inserted. Known toothbrush sterilizers include U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,180,213; 2,592,131; 3,100,842; 3,748,094; and 4,088,445. Other drying and heating cabinets which could be used for sterilization include U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,093,059; 2,179,256 and 2,490,344. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,145 illustrates a heating chamber which could be used as an oven for a curling iron.
Other known prior art include U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,472,623 and 4,379,965 which relate to disinfecting chambers for contact lenses.
The present invention provides a heating chamber providing a source of dry heat for sterilizing a single toothbrush. When the dry heat is transferred to the toothbrush bristles for a sufficient period of time, it has been found that the toothbrush bristles will be effectiveoly disinfected as the dry heat provides a sufficient sterilization agent for the wet toothbrush.
The advantages of this invention, both as to its construction and mode of operation, would be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures.